Mai-Otome X Capcom - Dante's scenario
by TheEternalRival
Summary: Dante continues his duties as a Devil Hunter. When two different worlds collide, more demons to kill. Best of all, he crosses paths with Arika Yumemiya, a young girl who aims to be an Otome and to find answers about her mother. Despite on their odds at each other, Dante will do anything to help for a human's sake. ***This story is dedicated to Reuben Langdon***
1. Time To Turn Up The Heat!

Mai-Otome X Capcom - Dante's scenario #1: **Time To Turn Up The Heat!**

* * *

**P.S.**_ I don't own Devil May Cry, Mai-Otome, or any of their trademarks. The Characters are owned respectively by Capcom and Sunrise._

* * *

Years have passed after the defeat of the Order of the Sword, Dante now lives in a peaceful life in the human world. Despite being workaholic in terms of management of his shop, as well hunting demons, his thoughts remains unsound...

One day, with a call from Lady, he learns that different worlds have been merged.

The following day, Lady and Trish arrived to Dante's shop, informing him about this.

"How did the world got so weird nowadays?", Dante asked.

"It's a different story, Dante.", says Trish. "I can feel something strange something from the Demon World. And the continents from a distant planet have connected here on Earth."

"Whoa... That's one different story, Trish. (chuckles) Can't shake the feeling whenever those assholes from Hell could give anyone a scare. Kinda makes my skin crawl!"

"Well, its true, Dante.", Lady said sarcastically

* * *

In order for Dante to find it out for himself, an armada of demons stormed outside of his shop! The trio engages them.

"I can already tell. Looks like this is going to be one hell of a party!", Dante sneers; as he continues maiming each lesser demons attacking.

After clearing outside of Dante's shop of Scarecrows, more demons appear. This time, a brigade of two of the Seven Hell demons.

"Gimme a break, how much long would you guys keep this up?!", Dante mumbled.

"Stay focus, Dante!"

Dante then continues to engage some Hell Prides and Wraths.

After the attack from the outside, they return inside the shop. Only for more Hell Greeds and Sloth to swarm Dante and company.

"This party's just getting crazy! Let's rock!", as Dante attempts to put on some music on the jukebox, turns out a love song played, much to Dante's dismay. Dante punches the jukebox, switching the soundtrack to a rock music!

Dante, Lady, and Trish engage the Hell Greeds and Sloths. After a brawl with the demons. Dante has to clean up the mess before leaving.

"Oh, man! Those idiots really messed everything from the inside out! No matter, I'll clean this mess up before I could get my eyes on the outside world for more fun."

"Okay, Dante. Since you have many things that constitutes fun. You already know on what you are doing.", says Lady.

"No worries. Better we'll have to split up and search for something interesting going on.", says Dante.

Lady and Trish now split up from Dante as he sets out on a journey to find out the change of the world. The Devil Hunter's quest continues. And what else awaits for Dante, and how much it pays to know the mission he take?

"Ebony & Ivory... Time to go to work, guys!", Dante sneered, as he pick up his two handguns. "Looks like its just another day at the office. No matter, this one's gonna be one hell of a ride!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter alludes to the first mission in _Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening_, but with major differences; since Lady and Trish are present in this chapter.


	2. How To Deal With Bad Guys From Hell?

Mai-Otome X Capcom - Dante's scenario #2: **How To Deal With Bad Guys From Hell?**

* * *

"_Since Dante has troubles facing a lot of demons on his duty, they keep on coming! So, to provide a solution to this pest control crisis, he, Trish, and Lady decide to open up a guild for Devil Hunters, by means of recruiting more mercenaries from Artai and Windbloom._"

* * *

Back in Dante's shop, he reads to Lady in a newspaper about demons attacking around the Principality of Artai and the Windbloom Kingdom. Their governments say that they are in need of bounty hunters to suppress recurring attacks.

"Take a look at this!", as Dante hands to Lady the newspaper.

"Those demons just got all their all-you-can-eat buffet.", says Lady. "I can't shake the feeling they just keep on multiplying around the two places at the same time."

"Where's a scarecrow when you need one?", Dante sarcastically sneered. "I mean those two places are ruled by a prince and a princess on those two places!"

"No, Dante. Their soldiers lack the experience to fight creatures like you usually fought."

"So, what's the plan? Are we gonna build a guild for hunters?"

"Maybe that idea is the best theory you made, Dante", says Trish, after overhearing the incidents of demons attacking Artai and Windbloom.

"Okay. Then!", Dante shrugs, "Let's start up our Hunter's Guild business! But first, we'll ask some recruitment drive from soldiers around Artai and Windbloom."

The phone rings...

"'Devil May Cry', Dante speaking...", Dante answers the phone, "Okay... pest control problems again? Hmm... Don't worry, I'll take care of that by the time I get there tomorrow... Who's your name is it? Nina Wang, huh? Okay, I'll get there tomorrow."

Trish turned to Dante, "Who was that, Dante?"

"Some kid in Artai... Demons have been attacking the royal palace.", says Dante. "Man. What a pain!"

"Just stay focus, Dante. In no time, we'll recruit more Devil Hunters."

"By the way, are any of the newbies we can find have their own Devil Arms?", asked Lady.

"Their just soldiers, Lady. They got their own tools for the trade.", Dante comments on Lady's questions.

* * *

The following day, Dante, Lady, and Trish split up. Trish and Lady head into Windbloom kingdom to persuade its princess to recruit soldiers to be aspiring Devil Hunters, while Dante in the other hand, heads to Artai to convince its prince to recruit their soldiers to work for him; it doesn't matter how much it pays, though.

Dante arrives in the palace in Artai.

"Hello?! Anybody home?", Dante shouts loudly upon entering the throne room. "Hm? Looks like no one's here. Well, time to head-"

"Ah, are you a Devil Hunter?", a man wearing elegant clothing appears before Dante.

"Were you the guy who called me last night?", Dante asks.

"No, that was my daughter, Nina who told you about the recurring demon attacks yesterday."

Dante turns into his attention, "Who would you might be?"

"I'm the prince's right-hand man. Major Sergay Wang. And you're...?", Sergay introduces himself to the latter.

Dante rolled his eyes and introduces himself as well, "The name's Dante. I'm a Devil Hunter, a paranormal mercenary in other words."

"Dante?", as Sergay learns that very name, "You're Dante the Son of Sparda?"

Dante sighs and says to himself, "Since whenever my dad had time for autographs with these assholes?", then again turns his attention to Sergay, "How well you have ever heard of my father?"

Sergay blinked, "I have heard many tales of your father's heroism when he came into this world. I bet you are _just_ like him..."

"Look, tough guy. I'm not the only one kicking asses of bad guys who come from Hell, I have another of my kind.", as Dante tells Sergay about his twin brother, Vergil. "Just shut the hell up, and take me to your boss, okay!"

* * *

"Alright.", as Sergay led Dante to Nagi, who is just outside the palace.

"Your highness!", Sergay yelled.

"What is it, Sergay?", Nagi turns his attention to his servant and the Devil Hunter.

"Your highness, there is someone to see you...", as Sergay proudly introduces Dante to his master, "This is Dante. If you look at him, he does resemble Sparda himself."

"So, what does the Son of Sparda want from me?", Nagi asked sarcastically.

"I got my ass here for two reasons.", as Dante explains his objectives; "One, his (Sergay) daugther just called about demons attacking here. And two, I'm asking to recruit your soldiers to our Devil Hunter's Guild. There are only three of us, and we can't deal a horde of bad guys from Hell in just once."

"Hm, so there's a lot of demons who multiply like insects, I see..." as Nagi points Sergay to Dante, "You can ask Sergay to recruit our soldiers into your guild."

"Okay, it doesn't matter how much we pay them. My boss just paid me a little amount.", Dante shrugged.

* * *

After Nagi agreed to contract with Dante of recruiting soldiers to become Devil Hunters; Nina, Sergay's daughter appeared. As a brigade of Scarecrows are storming the palace.

"Your highness! Father! There are demons are attacking the palace!"

Upon hearing Nina's cry for help, Dante goes out to deal with them. Dante draws out Agni and Rudra, as he engages the Scarecrows

"Time to turn up the heat!", as he goes into his Devil Trigger. With Sergay and Nina watching in horror on how Dante metamorphs into a demon.

The moment Dante does dual sword slashes, creating a heat vortex burning everything in the general vicinity; it shouts "Ashes to Ashes!", then he follows up by spiraling slashes, the other one says "Dust to Dust!"

For the final touch, Dante does a million slash combo, whilst the two swords laughing. After landing the final blow into one of the Mega Scarecrow, Dante shouts, "Silence!"

The Scarecrows explodes, as Dante turns around saying, "That's how you deal with bad guys from Hell!"

* * *

Sergay, in disbelief, was impressed of Dante slaying demons "Unbelievable! So this is what Sparda had left..."

Nina, in the other hand, asks Dante, whilst trembling in fear, "You're... not human?!"

Dante sighs, "Who knows... Maybe you should ask God, your dad, or anyone else."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I only hope I'm able to tie the stories together relatively well. Not to mention, this is somewhat prior to Arika becoming an Otome, as with the scenarios of Chris and Jill, Nero and Vergil, and with X and Zero.

Feel free to review this chapter about what Dante just did.


	3. Open for Business

Mai-Otome X Capcom - Dante's scenario #3: **Open for Business**

* * *

_"Looks like Dante has begun another leaf of hunting more demons as he recruits soldiers from Artai to be taught how to deal with bad guys from Hell. As he would later cross paths with a child who aims to be an Otome."_

* * *

_The chapter begins as Dante welcomes soldiers from Artai to his shop. They come into Dante for registration._

**Dante:** Hey! Hey! No hogging up the lines, men!

**Soldier A:** Hey, Mr. Dante. When do I start? [another soldier cuts the line]

**Soldier B:** When do I sign?

**Dante:** Alright, alright! Just fall in line, list down your names, and we will have a Guildmaster's orientation tomorrow!

**All soldiers:** Yeah!

_While the soldiers are gathering around Dante's office, Nagi and Sergay show up._

**Dante:** How's the first day could go anything?

**Sergay:** Apparently they're enjoying your business, Dante. Our soldiers are well-trained, but our proficiency is with firearms and less melee.

**Dante:** Well, that's fine by me. If in case I've been packing up a lot of heat. _[turns his attention to Nagi]_ And there is no problem sending your men here to train them to Devil Hunting, your highness.

**Nagi:** You are most welcome to bring our soldiers here to your hunting business, Dante.

**Dante:** No sweat, if things can go bad, we'll cover it up.

* * *

_Few days later, Arika Yumemiya arrives to the Kingdom of Windbloom._

**Arika:** Is this the kingdom of Windbloom? _[as she looks on to the castle]_

_Arika roams around the city, as she asks for directions upon heading for Garderobe. Only to run herself into a young little girl with a black cat bumping her_

**Arika:** Oww... _[writhing in pain]_ Hey! Watch were you're running you-! [looks at Mashiro] Hey, you don't look like a resident here...

**Mashiro:** Hey! Learn how to put your money where your mouth is!

**Arika:** _[annoyed]_ Who do you think you are?!

_Sergay and Nina appear before on an arguing Mashiro and Arika_

**Sergay:** That's princess of Windbloom.

**Nina:** Mashiro Blan de Windbloom.

**Arika:** Who are you two?

**Sergay:** I'm Sergay Wang, I'm a commander of the Artai military, and this is Nina, my daughter.

**Nina:** It's nice meeting you. You're going to Garderobe to become an Otome, I presume.

**Arika:** Yes. Not only that, I really want to find out something about my mother.

_When Sergay hears about Arika's mother, something's familiar to him._

**Arika:** Oh, yeah. My name is Arika Yumemiya.

_After acquainting at each other, a battalion of Hell Prides and Hell Lusts come in to crash the party!_

**Mashiro:** W-W-What are those?!

**Nina:** They're demons! _[at Sergay]_ Father, let's get the princess to safety!

_Two of the Seven Hells chase after them, not long before Dante makes the save when they hear a gunshot from a distance, that hurt one of the Hells.  
_

**Sergay:** Dante?!

**Dante:** Sorry I was late for the party...

_The Hell Prides attempt to come close to Dante_

**Nina:** Look out!

_Dante draws out Ebony and Ivory, stylishly spins it through his fingers._

**Dante:** This party's gettin' crazy! Let's rock!

_Arika, Mashiro, Sergay, and Nina look on as Dante slays many demons._

**Arika:** Who is that guy?!

**Nina:** That man is a mercenary, or a demon hunter rather... Dante is the one my father is talking about.

**Arika:** WHAT?! Do you mean this guy kill lots of demons for money?! _[a Hell Lust is sent flying towards Arika]_ Waah...!

**Dante:** _[performs three Stingers on the Hell Lusts and Prides]_ ...Here's the finale! _[hits the final Stinger, piercing a Hell Lust and sending it into devastating red ring of demonic magical energy, knocking it back to the Hell Prides.]_ And that's how you do it.

_After Dante slays all the demons who attacked Arika and company, a Hell Vanguard emerges from the ground._

**Nina:** No, not a bigger one?!

**Sergay:** That's a Hell Vanguard!

_Dante goes into RoyalGuard Style. When the Vanguard strikes its scythe on Dante, he parries it. Dante continues parrying the Hell Vanguard's attacks until he has tightened his focus and rage._

**Arika:** W-What's he doing?! [frightened as she sees Dante metamorphing into his Dreadnaught form]

**Nina:** He's transforming into his true form...

**Sergay:** No, that's his Dreadnaught form. Whenever he is in Royalguard, his demonic form is encompassed with some kind of armor.

_Dante unleashes out the energy stored within him that damages the Hell Vanguard, weakening it. Dante then draws out Ebony & Ivory._

**Dante:** Keepin' it stylish! _[aims E&I on the Vanguard]_ YAHOO! _[unleashes mulitple rounds from Ebony & Ivory, in DMC's Twosome Time fashion while posing stylishly, and proceeds to end with the final charged shot.]_ ...Jackpot!

* * *

_After the Hell Vanguard is slain; Arika, Mashiro, Nina, and Sergay looked on with their jaws dropping and their eyes open wide in horror after what Dante just did earlier. Dante holsters Ebony and Ivory back into the back of his coat._

**Mashiro:** That guy's... insane!

_Sergay then approaches Dante._

**Sergay:** Thank you, again Dante. I've never seen how you kill all these demons by yourself.

**Dante:** Don't sweat it. _[looks at Arika and Mashiro]_ Who are these two twerps?

**Sergay:** Arika and Nina are going to Garderobe to become Otomes. And the other one is Princess Mashiro Blan de Windbloom

**Dante:** Otomes, huh? _[picks on his ears]_ That's the first time I heard about them. _[looks on Mashiro]_ Hey, your 'highness' I better have a word with you when I'm done taking these guys for a ride.

**Mashiro:** Hey!

**Sergay:** Now, now. Princess Mashiro, this man wants to recruit soldiers from Windbloom Kingdom in order to hunt more demons. And again, thank you so much, Dante. Can I ask you one more favor?

**Dante:** So?

**Sergay:** I would like you also to come to Garderobe, maybe the headmistress of the academy would like to have a word with you as well.

**Dante:** That would be great! But first, I have some propositions first...

* * *

_Back in Windbloom Castle. Dante knocks the palace doors, which Sakomizu Cardinal answers._

**Sakomizu:** Princess! _[and looks at Dante]_ Hey, you must be Dante!

**Dante:** I just found myself with a runaway baby, so I came to bring her back home.

**Mashiro:** _[tantrums]_ Hey! Let me go you crazy guy! You don't even know I'm the princess of Windbloom! _[then flails violently]_ Hey! Do you hear me? I said, let me go, LET ME GO!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

-This chapter is a retconned to the first episode of Mai-Otome and the second mission of Devil May Cry 3.


End file.
